Shower for Two
by a-purring-bird
Summary: Momoshiki takes a shower but someone decides to sneak in with him. Oneshot.


_AN: There's not a lot of fanfic of either of these characters so I decided to write one with both of them taking a shower because why not._

Momoshiki headed for the shower and undressed himself. He hung his clothes up on the wall and walked over to the shower. He turned the water on and let his long hair down while he waited for the water to warm up. Once it was warm, he stepped into the shower and allowed the water to soak into his hair. The water droplets hit softly against his skin. A smile formed on his lips and he closed his eyes as he let the water flush away his stress. He ran his fingers through his long, elegant hair and hummed softly. He continued running his fingers through the strands, feeling how soft and silky they were. It took a lot of care to keep his hair this way and he was proud that it was so beautiful.

While he was messing with his own hair, Momoshiki felt a presence and realized that someone else had gotten in the shower. He quickly turned around and saw that it was Urashiki. Momoshiki narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"Urashiki, what are you doing in here?!" Momoshiki commanded.

"Just taking a shower, Momoshiki-senpai," he replied with a smirk.

"Get out! Can't you see I'm taking one?"  
"What? We can't take a shower together?" he frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Momoshiki said sternly.

Urashiki laughed and put a hand on Momoshiki's shoulder. "What if I help wash your hair?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He pushed Urashiki's hand away and crossed his arms. "Why would I need help?"

"Well, you have a lot of hair. It must be difficult to wash it all, right?"

Momoshiki pondered for a moment, wondering if he should allow this laid-back fool to touch his hair. He sighed and turned around. "Fine. But don't damage my hair!"

"Sure, sure." Urashiki grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted a good amount of the substance into his hand. He gently started lathering it into his superior's hair. He worked his way down slowly, making sure to get all of the strands. When he got to the hair down at Momoshiki's lower back, he had to pull all of the hair together and hold it in his hands to wash the lower ends. It was amazing how long his superior's hair was. And it was elegant and healthy. Truly beautiful.

"Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?" Urashiki suddenly asked.

"Of course not! How dare you ask that?"

"Calm down. I was just joking!" he laughed. "I think your hair is beautiful long. It must have taken a very long time to get it to this length."

"Hm, yes."

As Urashiki was combing his fingers through the long hair, he noticed that Momoshiki had closed his eyes and was relaxing. _You're enjoying this, huh? _Urashiki thought. He chuckled quietly and continued rubbing the soap into Momoshiki's hair. It was taking a long time to wash all of his hair but Urashiki didn't mind.

After several minutes, he finished washing Momoshiki's hair and let the hair in his hand slowly fall back down.

"Okay. That will do," Momoshiki said. As Urashiki stepped away to give some space, Momoshiki began to rinse the soap out of his hair. It took a few minutes, considering how long it was and how much soap was in it.

When he was done, he noticed that Urashiki was holding out the bottle of shampoo toward him.

"Your turn~"

"What are you talking about?" Momoshiki stared at him.

"I washed your hair so now it's your turn to wash mine."

Momoshiki narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't have to do such a thing."

"But I washed your hair."

"And?"

"Oh, come on, Momo-chan!" Urashiki complained.

"Don't call me that. Ugh. You can be so annoying." He grabbed the bottle.

Urashiki smirked and Momoshiki began to wash his hair. He didn't understand why Urashiki couldn't wash his own hair. But he didn't have as much hair as him so it went quickly. When it was finished, Momoshiki began to rinse the soap out.

"You're rinsing the soap out, too?" Urashiki was slightly surprised.  
"It didn't take too long to wash your hair so I figured I might as well."

A smile formed on Urashiki's lips. "Thanks, Momo-chan!"

"Whatever. Just don't mention this to anyone."

"Okay~"


End file.
